Home
by dreamtramp1974
Summary: My version of what happens after the S5 finale. LL


A/N: This is my first fic so I'd really like honest feedback. I write on my lunch hour so I probably will post every week or so.

Summary: What happens after Lorelai proposes

Disclaimer: The characters depicted here were created by Amy Sherman-Palladino, and are the property of Dorothy Parker Drank Here, Hofflund-Polone, and Warner Brothers Television. They are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended, and no profit is being made from their use.

Lorelai is standing on the balcony of a 4-star hotel eating an apple (her third one this morning) and admiring the sunrise over the city. In the very large bed behind her, Luke snores gently. It's funny cause usually he's the early riser. She did keep him busy last night...and a couple times this morning too (dirty). She's not tired though, probably cause she knows he's flying back to Stars Hollow today. She wanted him to stay with her, but she knew he had to get back to the diner. He was very anxious to begin working on their house, to get it ready for her and little baby Danes. She felt sorta guilty about being glad that when she did go home it would be to the Twickham house and not hers and Rory's. The Twickham house...guess they couldn't really call it that anymore. From now on it would be known as the Danes' house. Where Luke and Lorelai Danes live. As Luke sleeps, she remembers how they came to be here today. The last day of their 2 month honeymoon in Paris.

Chapter 1-Proposals and Confessions

"Luke, will you marry me?"

"What?" Luke says softly with a stunned look on his face.

"I'm so used to doing everything on my own Luke. These last few days I've been relying on Rory and my parents and I realized that I should have come to you. You're the only one who never gave up on me. Even when we were just friends, even when you thought you'd lost your chance to be with me. You never gave up on me or Rory. I was driving back from my parent's house tonight, and I kept thinking 'I just need to get home, everything will be better once I get home.' I drove here Luke because when I thought of home it wasn't a place I was picturing. It was you. I know this is out of the blue for you. We hadn't discussed marriage or even living together, but you're my safe haven and I never want to be without that again. You should have been at my side tonight. You tried to be, but I wouldn't let you. I just don't want to waste anymore time. So whaddaya say….make an honest woman of me?" Lorelai had a big smile on her face as she said this.

Luke still looked stunned. By this time he had taken a seat on a stool at the counter facing Lorelai. "What about Mike Armstrong?" he said seriously.

"Umm, he's a little old for me, don't you think? I mean we'd always have a nice hotel room to stay in wherever we went, but I think it's too soon for Mike and I to be thinking of marriage."

"Lorelai" Luke said with warning in his voice.

She looked puzzled, "sorry, but what does Mike Armstrong have to do with anything."

"Have you made a decision about the inn? Are you still thinking about selling and working for him as a consultant?"

"I'm not selling the inn Luke. I haven't decided whether I'll let them invest in the Dragonfly and/or do some consulting. But if I did, would you break up with me? Because if that's why you're asking then I'll call Mike right now and tell him no."

Luke shook his head. "Lorelai, I don't want you to turn him down for me. I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back from your dreams. I just want you to be happy."

"Haven't you been listening Luke? I'm happy with you, you're the one out there making all my dreams possible. I have never felt like you were holding me back, that's Emily talking. As for consulting for the Durham Group, it's very tempting." She looked at Luke pleadingly. "If I did accept, would you consider coming with me? At least some of the time?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, but I guess I could." Luke looked pleased that she had asked.

"You thought if I accepted that it would be over between us, didn't you?"

He looked away from her. "Well you know, after Rachel..."

Lorelai got up from her chair and placed her hands on Luke's forearms. "Luke, I'm not Rachel. I love Stars Hollow and I could never leave it...or you. I bought my first house here, my kid grew up..." Lorelai froze for a moment. She heard Luke's voice in her head saying 'Well what about the kids?' "The kids…you were talking about our kids, weren't you?"

Luke looked at her nervously. "Oh well, I don't know what you mean..."

"Luke is there something you need to tell me?"

He rose cautiously from his stool and walked away from Lorelai. "The truth is I was going to propose to you. I was just waiting for the right moment."

"I don't understand. I've been pouring my heart out here and you've just been toying with me?" Lorelai looked hurt.

"No of course not. I just figured we weren't on the same page in this relationship when you told me you were still 'mulling'." Luke turned around to face her and was as close to pouting as was possible for him.

"Luke, I was just enjoying the fact that someone from the business world thought enough of me to try to woo me away. But you… you've been thinking about marriage and kids and hadn't mentioned any of this to me!"

"Don't forget the house" he said with a sheepish look on his face.

"Uh, what house?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"Well for about 18 hours I owned the Twickham house." Luke suddenly found his shoes very interesting as he said this.

"What!" It was Lorelai's turn to look stunned.

"I was going to tell you when I proposed," he said pathetically.

"Luke you really should have talked to me before you bought a house for us. Wait, you said for 18 hours. You don't own it anymore?"

"I kinda told Taylor that I changed my mind. Kirk's probably moving in as we speak," Luke said, obviously disappointed.

"Kirk…what does Kirk have to do with it."

"He and I met with the town elders to see who would get the house. I had to stand in a steam room with 5 naked men, two of which were Taylor and Kirk." Luke just shook his head, even surprising himself with what he went through to get the house.

"You were naked in a room with Taylor and Kirk?" Lorelai asked in disbelief.

"No! They were naked, I kept my clothes on. Stupid box full of hot air" Luke said under his breath. "Anyway, the elders decided that I should get the house…for you and me."

"And the kids, right?" Lorelai asked slyly.

"Yeah…the kids. Listen Lorelai, I'm sorry. That was a big decision that I made without you. I just wanted to surprise you. It doesn't matter anyway. I backed out when you said you were still mulling."

Lorelai looked thoughtful. "Is it too late?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Why? Do you think that you might want to live in that house." Luke said with hope on his face.

"That depends. Would I be living with my HUSBAND?"

"That was the plan."

"Well, wouldn't that mean that you would have to respond to my proposal. Excuse me, PROPOSALS." Luke was now looking frantically outside for Taylor.

"Uh, yeah whatever you want," he said absently.

"LUKE!"

"What!" he asked startled at her yell.

"Do you want to marry me or what?" She was frustrated that he was apparently not paying attention to her anymore.

"I'm sorry Lorelai. Just wanted to make sure Taylor was still out there" He looked at her seriously. "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Oy with the poodles already! Luke, I've only asked you 3 times now. Yes, I'm sure I want to marry you. Yes, I'd like to live with you in the Twickham house. Yes, I want to have our kids. No, I'm not selling the Dragonfly. Maybe will do the consulting, but only when I discuss it with my fiancée….if I ever get one!" Lorelai was breathing heavy from her outburst. Luke grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Yes, I'll marry you." he said softly while looking her directly in the eyes. He lowered his head and kissed her.

"Well it's about time!" she said when he finally pulled away. "I was about to go propose to Mike Armstrong, at least I know he wanted me."

"I can see how all those nice hotel rooms would tempt you," he said with a grin.

"Your not getting off that easy Luke Danes. We still have to go ring shopping!" said Lorelai excitedly.

"I don't suppose a well placed kiss would make you forget shopping would it?" Luke had his own ideas about the rings. He planned on calling Liz tomorrow to begin working on the bands and to ask permission to give their mother's ring to Lorelai as her engagement ring.

"Doubt it, but it would be fun to try." He kissed her for a long time. When Lorelai pulled away, she looked thoughtful. "Nope, I still want to shop, but right now you need to go get our house."

"Right, I'll be back," he said as he walked out of the diner.

"Call me if you need help with Taylor. I'll bring out you're frying pan. You can't miss without that piece of plate glass between you," she yelled after him.

Lorelai smiled to herself when Luke walked outside. But her smile soon disappeared when she realized that normally she would be sharing this kind of news with Rory right now. 'Well not anymore.' She was deep in thought when Luke returned.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about Rory. You didn't need the frying pan?" She said, desperately trying to lighten her mood.

"No, Taylor didn't have time to file the paperwork with all the fruity bikers in town...Are you going to call her?" He asked hesitantly.

"No" she sighed. "She wants space, I'm going to give it to her. Look what happened when I pushed you. I don't want to lose her for good Luke." He pulled Lorelai close and kissed the top of her head.

"You won't. So where are we staying tonight?" Deciding it best to change the subject.

"I don't feel like going anywhere right now. Can we stay here?"

"Sure whatever you want. Why don't you go on up. I'll finish closing and join you in a few minutes."

"Don't forget..."

"Coffee, I know." He kissed her and pushed her towards the stairs.

"Ooh, you can read my mind?" Lorelai closed her eyes and looked like she was concentrating really hard. "Tell me what I'm thinking now."

"Dirty thoughts," he said dryly. "Now go change."

"You can read my mind!" Lorelai squealed.


End file.
